leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thresh/@comment-70.196.11.31-20130109012349
Top Lane: Nasus/Thresh, Thresh running smite/flash, Nasus running ignite/flash. In this lane Nasus will farm his q as much as possible Thresh will power up his autoattack to deny the enemy solo top laner, now Nasus can have a farm fest on top lane and Thresh will be able to take as many souls as he can. Thresh will run smite so that once mid and late game come around they will be able to compete for baron and dragon. Mid Lane: cassi/ori/lux/veigar/ryze/gragas/karthus/Cho/Yi/Syndra/Ziggs/Zilean/Eve: Cassi/Ori/Lux/Eve/Veigar: these four champs have IMO a difficult lane phase sense they can go OOM if not played with care, with first blue they will have an easier time and probabably even be able to make the other mid have really hard time. Cassi: Spam, Spam, Spam becomes much more easier with the mp5 to not only last hit minions but harass like there is no tomorrow. Ori: The ball will be able to harass much more often with first blue, therefore making Ori have an easier time harassing. Lux: 20% cdr + mp5 from blue = Lucent Singularity on lane almost all the time. Eve: QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ all day long. Veigar: farming AP becomes much more easier and harassing with it is also rather viable. Gragas/Karthus/Syndra/Yi/Ziggs/Zilean: these champs harass during lane phase became OP under most circumstances. Gragas: no more problems with barrels up all the time, drunken rage on almost constantly. Karthus: look at what was say about eve, but on a more passive sorta way (he just q's to farm not to roam). Yi: Alpha Strike galore, 20% cdr on his meditate 7 sec less = 28 instead of 35 might not be that big of a difference but it is enough. Syndra: balls everywhere, pain to simply last-hit and not be hit by 20% cdr balls without boots (new meta starts with flask). Ziggs: throw bombs all the time, even if he misses more often than not he will still be able to keep on the bombardment without going OOM easily. Zilean: qwq all day long. Cho: He is category all by himself since he is a champ that will simply became ungankable most of the time with 1st blue buff. Also Cho will be great for mid and late game presence on objectives with ulti. Bot Lane: Support: Nunu: nunu is so that he can take q lvl 1 and q blue and Thresh smite blue, then mid lane takes blue. Also since Nunu with just about any adc tends to work well late game (bad lane however) . presence on objetives with consume. I can't really think of many other options for support in a 2/1/2 against a 1/1/2/1 maybe leona in a really balls deep bot lane , or teemo if you want to just be super passive till lvl 6 and then infest the river with shrooms (dangerous since enemy support will likely buy pinks and mess up your day). ADC: Cait: Cait is Cait so she can farm from afar (650 range) and set up traps on river for protecting against ganks. Cait also has an escape also. Ezreal: Strong early and has an escape. Also farming with q could be done in necessary. Graves: Strongest early game IMO. has an escape too. Twitch: for lolz Kog: when the other team are idiots and will not try to shut you down during lane and let Kog become the monster he is in late game. What do you guys think?